Craig's Birthday
by mollietaz
Summary: For all those who have lost someone special, and felt the guilt that learning to smile again brings


Craig's Birthday

The party had come as a complete surprise.

They had arranged it all by themselves, had kept it a surprise, arranging everything away from the mansion, so he would have no idea what was going on.

Actor had come to him and asked if he thought that it might be a good idea to ignore his Birthday this year in case it brought back too many memories for Angel .They both knew that even after almost two years, there were days when they could tell that she still missed David, and with the anniversary of his death not far away, the feelings were still a little close to the surface for her to feel like celebrating.

He had agreed wholeheartedly, especially if it got him out of a party.

He should have known that he was being conned, he must be losing it to let them play him so easily.

They had just wished him Happy Birthday before Angel had arrived for work, and then later as she was leaving , had asked if they could go to the village with her and help her with some jobs that needed doing at the orphanage.

He had agreed to all of this, sure that they were just doing it to keep her cheerful, and even more sure that not having him around to remind her of David would at least make it easier for her to get through the day.

When the call arrived from The Doves it came as no real surprise.

There was obviously a fight going on, and he had no doubt that they would be in the middle of it.

Couldn't they at least give him one day off, he thought angrily.

…

He approached the door of the pub and could still hear the fight going on. Casino was yelling at Goniff and he was sure that one of them had just landed hard against the door.

He opened it and walked in and everyone looked at him and yelled

`Surprise`.

There was a great deal of back slapping and Happy Birthdays and then someone called for three cheers, and told him to sit at the head of the table as dinner was about to be served.

He allowed himself to be seated and then as Actor sat to his left he asked,

`So this is what you call quiet then , is it?

`It wasn't all our idea Warden`, he said

`We thought it up together`, said a voice from behind him.

`Angel`, he said

She settled herself in the chair opposite Actor.

`Did you really think that I would let the day go by with out doing something? She asked.

`I was looking forward to a quiet day,` he said.

`Yeah I know, you wanted to ignore your Birthday because of me, well let me tell you Little Brother that ain't gonna happen. We should celebrate your birthday as we do everyone else's . You deserve it just as much. `

`What about you, are you really all right with all this? He asked

She smiled back at him.

`Don't you think that the two of them would have been in the thick of this, that they would both enjoyed seeing you squirm, ? She asked a little sadly

`Would probably been a lot worse if they'd had a hand in it`. He said

`Too right, she said smiling

He took her hand in his.

`Thank you , for everything `, he said sincerely

`You are so very welcome Craig,` she said

`They will always be with us you know, every Birthday , every Christmas they will always share them with us ? We both loved them so much , it seems only right that they should stay with us on days like these, don't you think?

`They are always with me, you know that`, he said

`That's just as it should be, but they wouldn't want us not to have a good time , now would they, they both enjoyed life so much, the least we can do for them is to do the same, isn't it? She asked.

He nodded.

`They would have loved this you know`, she said, one thing that I regret the most is that they didn't get to meet those four hoodlums.

They would have loved them ,almost as much as I do`, she said smiling at Actor.

`It is something of a regret to us too , that we didn't get to know the family that you both cherished so much, although I'm not sure how we would have handled two Wardens , that might have been a little too much`, he said laughing at her.

`When we going to eat then ? Asked Goniff as he plonked himself down next to Actor. `I'm starving`.

Now ain't that a surprise? Said Casino

Chief sat down next to Angel.

`Never known anyone who can eat so much and still be skinny`, he said smiling.

Angel got up and went to the bar and then returned to her seat.

`Two minutes Goniff, it you can last that long`, she said.

`Oh good just enough time for another round of Happy Birthday then`, he said cheerfully.

`No Goniff please`, said Craig

`You won't stop them any quicker if you argue, you know , they'll just do it more often to torment you`, said Angel

`Let's hope they stop when the food comes ,` he said.

`Singing or food , now I wonder which one Goniff will choose`, she said

As the food started to appear it was plain to see that the singing would lose out

They tucked into their main course with gusto and as the Birthday cake was brought to the table they all cheered.

Come on then Warden blow the candles out`, said Goniff impatiently.

He looked at the faces round the table , all staring at him and waiting for him to finish the job and cut the cake,

He drew breath and blew

All the candles flickered and then died, leaving trails of smoke wafting through the air.

`Right cut the cake then`, said Casino

`Looks great , don't it? Asked Goniff licking his lips in anticipation.

`They let out a loud cheer as the knife touched the cake and then all joined in yet another chorus of happy birthday,

He felt embarrassed , but tried not to show it.

His Birthday was turning out to be one that he would remember after

all , and for all the right reasons.

It was spent with family and friends , people who knew him well , and would always now be a part of his life.

People that he had learned to care a great deal for .

As they finished the cake and sat and relaxed after a good meal he stood to propose a toast.

`I'd like to say thank you for tonight.

I have to admit to feeling a little guilty about having such a good time when there are those so precious to us that can't be here.

But they are in out thoughts tonight as always, and I know for sure that one of them would have given me a good kick in the pants for being miserable.

Life goes on and is made more bearable by the thoughtfulness of others.

I thank you again for tonight, and may God give us many more days like this to share together

To good friends`. He finished.

There was a clinking of glasses and more Birthday wishes.

`Well if you gentlemen will excuse me it is getting late , and I am going to go home , and have a mug of cocoa and go to bed. It has been a lovely evening , and thanks for all your help, I couldn't have done it without you `, she said `I'm sure that you will be able to get into far more mischief before the night is over , especially if I'm not here to keep an eye on you`,

`In that case I'll walk you home`, said Craig `If that all right ?

`That would be lovely`, she said

`Well then goodnight gentlemen, and please, at least try and stay out of trouble, ok?

`Ain't like we try to find it`, said Chief dryly

`Naaw, it just seems to come looking for us`, Casino laughed.

`Let's go Angel before I come to my senses and send them back to the estate`, he said , taking her arm

`Goodnight , see you all in the morning,` she said

As they left the Doves they both knew that there hopes were in vain , and that before long they would have found someone to upset, even if it was only each other, and as they closed the door they heard Goniff's voice asking

`Well mates , how about we have a bit of fun?


End file.
